bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Nigel-Murray
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} Vincent Nigel-Murray was one of the interns who came in to the Jeffersonian Institute lab as a possible replacement to Zack Addy. He was from the UK. Personality He was a firm believer that facts are the reliable building blocks of everything. His feelings on the matter bordered on obsessive-compulsive, and as a consequence he tended to blurt out trivial facts when under stress as a method of relieving anxiety. It has also been shown that his state of mind benefited when other characters mention trivial facts. In The Bones that Foam, Hodgins was able to calm him down by telling him an obscure fact. Notes * Vincent had a retentive memory, which explains how he remembers the many facts he often repeats. * He was typically addressed as Mr. Nigel-Murray by other characters in the lab. Unlike most of the other squints on the show, Vincent was not a doctor. He was also called the English Squintern by Agent Seely Booth. * His birthplace is uncertain but he does speak with an apparent Midlands accent. * It is stated that he attended Leeds University, yet in actual fact Leeds does not offer any course in Anthropology or Forensic Anthropology. * He played the slightly narcissistic DJ in The Lab, a fictional bar in Booth's coma after brain surgery * He was an atheist. * He was known to be Brennan's favorite intern as told by Brennan herself. (During the very last moments of his life) * During the 7-month break between seasons 5 and 6, Vincent won a million dollars on Jeopardy and quit his job at the Jeffersonian. Later, the reason given for his return was that he spent all the money on travel, adventure, and "games of chance." During this time, he also became an alcoholic and had to spend time at a rehab institution. * He was on a darts team. (The Truth in the Myth) * In the season 6 penultimate episode (The Hole in the Heart), Vincent is shot in the chest by Jacob Broadsky (an old rival of Booth) with a sniper rifle and dies a short time after. Broadsky's intention was to shoot Booth when he picked up the phone Broadsky had been using to communicate, but in a twist of events Vincent answered the phone and as a result died due to a severed aorta when Broadsky shot him in the chest. His final words, "Please don't make me go" while looking at Brennan and Booth, were meant for either God or the universe, depending on one's perspective. * Michael Hodgins, who was born in the episode directly after this characters death, was given a second middle name of Vincent to honor Mr. Nigel-Murray. * He was a fan of Jimmy Page, guitarist of Led Zeppelin. (The Babe in the Bar) * It was hinted in Season 6 that Vincent may have taken a romantic interest in Dr. Camille Saroyan. * Vincent mentioned having a little sister. * Vincent's favorite song was 'The Lime In The Coconut' Category:Characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Recurring characters Category:Interns Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder Victims